Flock Power
by F1reBall25000
Summary: When Fireball escapes the school lots of good and bad things happen to him. bad summary
1. Fireball

Fireball: Matthew does not own maximum ride.

Me: I own Fireball,Melissa and Jake

Fireballpov

Me and my friend Melissa just escaped from a place we call the school. They experiment on people like us. Melissa and I are 98% human 2% avian. We also have a talking dog named scout. We are on the run from wolf men called erasers. It felt good to be free of the school, I was flying in banking arcs with Melissa about 20 feet away, she swooped and faced the cloud of flyboys head on. She grabbed a branch and poised it to swing just as I grabbed the back of a flyboy and heaved it at her. She smacked it as hard as she could at the base of its spine. "Home run!" she yelled as it crumpled and fell to the ground. I pulled out the few bombs I had and tossed them to Melissa, who pelted the remaining flyboys with them. I won't lie, it was hilarious. I turned and out of nowhere, claws raked across my face. I screamed in sheer agony. My adrenaline took over, and I spun and roundhouse kicked blindly, something chomped on my foot, which only further fueled my anger. I vaguely saw Melissa bashing the remaining two flyboys with her giant branch as I kicked the one who had bit me. I don't know about you guys, but Melissa and I are very competitive. Once the anger subsided, the pain washed over me. I bet a whole burrito that I looked like crap, because I sure felt that way. I dive-bombed into the lake below, feeling like I got hit by an eighteen wheeler. I washed off and looked at my reflection. Well, at least I had a burrito coming my way... I had four slashes down my face, and my pants and leg were shredded with bite marks. One wing was cut too, but not as badly as my face. Melissa swooped down and landed beside me, just as scout, our miniature weenie dog peeped out of my soaked backpack. "You look like crap." she said bluntly. "Thank you, oh obvious one" I mumbled sarcastically. I handed her scout our dog. "Your turn." I said tiredly. "Fine. You go to sleep, I can handle first watch." she said picking up scout. That was when I got a good look at her. She looked just as bad as me. "Nah, I got it." I said. With my powers, I knew we'd be fine. But this night was definitely going to be a long one

Jake POV  
I was flying over some forest somewhere when-  
Wait, oh, sorry. I fogot something, I have wings. Big, black, and...wing-ish. They were attached from my back when I was about...well, embro stage really. I was raised in some hell hole of a place. I got let free, by this one scientist that would always give me more food that she was supposed to. Now, I am 16. I've been alone all my life, never really settled down anywhere. Never will either. It's too dangerous. The scientist that let me go wasnt supposed to do that.  
So now I'm on the run 24/7. Good for me, right? Wrong.  
More like, yay! I get to be in near-death situations every day!  
I looked down at my clothes. I was wearing a white button up shirt, which wasnt buttoned at all, and black skinny jeans. My name's Jake, by the way.  
Ok, so now that I've explained everything...I was minding my own bisness, flying quietly, rockin to my ipod i had just stolen, when I hear a big BANG a couple hundred yards ahead of me. I stopped. It was dark out, and I usually blend pretty well in dark places.  
I poured on my super speedy (i hav powers too, comes with the wings i guess) power and was soon approaching a full-on battle. I stopped and heavered close to the tree line. Flyboys were attacking these two people. I could make out a girl, pretty and olive tone to her. And a boy. He was taking those things down. The girl had a tree. Crazy!  
Soon they were finished and they landed. Sonce I had nothing better to do, I followed. The boy unzipped his pack and got out a...talking down? So they have wings AND a talking dog?  
"Melissa, you take him." The guy said. So the girls name was Melissa? Melissa picked up the dog.  
"Go to sleep, I'll take first watch."  
"no you, because you look as bad as me." the guy said.  
Melissa looked like she wanted to protest, but went right to sleep. Weird...


	2. Jake

Fireball: Matthew does not own maximum ride

Fireballpov

I was about to fall asleep when I saw something I tried to wake Mellissa up but couldn`t so I moved away and infiltrated her dream She woke up causing me to wake up the thing was closer I zoomed out about to punch it in the face when I realized it was a birdkid I stopped and said "who are you and are you a spy" HE said "my name is Jake and I am not a spy I am an escapee" "what are your powers" I asked him " I can grow teeth turn invisible and fly at super speed why can you fly without wings" he said "I have wings they just blend with the background" I said "hello I'm here don`t forget about me" said Melissa "lets go to Arizona and find dr. Martinez" I said "off to Arizona. Wait there's erasers battle mode" I screeched Jake`s teeth grew and he just started chomping I started kicked and Melissa started throwing big rocks at them. I went into rage mode and wouldn`t stop until I finished off all the erasers.

Jake's POV  
Right now, I us up in a tree. WAY up in a tree. Darkness was all around me, except for the two people's fire. I was invisible at the moment, just in case they were on the look out for something. I waited a few hours, listening to my handy dandy iPod I bought. I almost fell asleep, but didn't.  
I looked down at the people's fire. The girl was out cold, her arms twitching every so often. The boy was supposed to be awake, but from what I could tell, he wasn't.  
I quietly dropped to the ground. My plan was simple.  
See if they have any money. I'm broke, if you can't tell. I wouldn't harm them in any way.  
But of course, the boy wasn't sleeping. He sat up straight and squinted harder. He kicked Melissa, but she was too caught up in her dream. He crawled away from me. I wasn't going to hurt them!  
I picked up my pace and ran to their backpack. I looked at the boy, he had closed his eyes. The girl jumped a little then woke up. He opened his eyes real fast and they jumped up. I tensed, still not knowing whether their bad or good.  
Great! More trouble!  
The boy leaped at me, I unfolded my wings. He stopped just as his arm swung back. Which I could have easily dodged, I mean...really?  
"Who are you and are you a spy?" He demanded. I looked at him stupidly.  
"My name is Jake. And I'm not a spy. I am an escapee." Stupid! Yeah, because I look like a spy.  
"What are your powers?" He asked, looking at me more carefully. I leaned against a tree.  
"I can grow my teeth. I turn invisible. I can fly at super speed. Why can you fly without wings?" I asked, remembering how I couldn't see his wings like I saw the girls.  
"I have wings; they just blend with the background." I nodded. Then the girl named Melissa finally spoke up.  
"Hello, I'm here. Don't forget about me!  
"Let's go to Arizona and find Dr. Martinez." The boy said. I wasn't so sure about this. But before I could say anything they were up in the air. I followed.  
"Off the Arizona...wait threes, erasers flyboys and m-geeks! Battle mode." Fireball exclaimed.  
My battle mode you ask, me growing my teeth and chomping hard on anything that gets near me. What can I say; it's a habit of mine. And it never failed my wrong. In a matter of minutes I finished off the Flyboys.  
I looked around to see fireball and Melissa finish off the last eraser.


End file.
